the_wonderful_101_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder-Green
Wonder-Green is one of the official protagonists of The Wonderful 101. His real name reveals to be Jean-Sébastien Renault. Personality Chosen to be a Wonderful One due to his incredible skill with firearms and other ranged weapons, Wonder-Green is currently a mere middle school student. Yet, despite his youth, it is said that he can shoot through the hole of a doughnut a 100 kilometers away, while eating a doughnut himself. Possibly due to his privileged upbringing, he often seems to feel like the world revolves around him and is prone to ignoring the reality of his surroundings. He is also shamelessly rude, which he expresses through snide remarks aimed at Blue and clumsy attempts at flirting with Pink; Blue often replies with an equally rude comeback, and Pink will reply with thinly veiled threats of violence. Even during the tensest of missions, he possesses a completely carefree nature; that is until something goes south, then he instantly breaks into panic. Far clumsier than most would ever suspect for a Wonderful One, the care with which Green uses his rapid-fire proton gun is another, more careful, side of him that holds great pride in his position. He has developed a close friendship with Black, as both are similar in age and love video games, comics, cartoons, and general mischief-making. This mischief-making extends to his love of junk food, a forbidden fruit under his parents, but a near constant indulgence as Green partakes in missions far beyond their strict reach. Despite still being in middle school, Wonder-Green is such a proficient sniper that he quickly drew the attention of the CENTINELS. Normally, he pretends to be a serious student while under his parents’ strict supervision, but when given free rein, he spoils himself at every opportunity. Even after transforming, he is reluctant to let go of his bag of junk food and its seemingly inexhaustible supply. His skills as a marksman have earned him the nickname “Le Sniper Supérieur.” No matter how proficient he might be though, Wonder-Green is still only a middle school student. He stands out for his overbearing remarks, but he’s also been known to panic or to downright break down and cry on occasion. His superhero outfit does nothing to mask his emotions. Appearance Jean takes the form of an overweight boy with forest green eyes. He has lime green hair that combed in a pointy hairstyle on the back, while his bang sweeps into his forehead. Jean's garments consists of a light-blue polo shirt with four black buttons and a red bow tie. Overneath his polo shirt is his green short overalls that has black straps. Jean wears socks and brown shoes finally. His accessory is a brown-colored messager's bag, full of candy items, such as a red-swirled lollipop, a candy cane, and some colorful Tootsie Rolls. As Wonder-Green, he dons his Wonder Mask, and takes a lime-green theme color. Green's bowtie is identical to the one in his civilian form, but with a white shirt underneath his CENTINELS suit jacket. Green's CENTINELS suit consists of lime-colored pants, shirt, and a pair of plain black boots. His Wonder Pendant is attached on the center as a Wonderful 100 trademark. Fanon Descriptions Wonder-Green:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Official Wonderful Ones